Don't tell me
by Silent Parader
Summary: "Jace...what's happening to you?" I murmured. "Why are you avoiding me?" "Tsk tsk. Clary, dear. When boys do that, they mean business." "He hates me." "Jeeze, Clary. Leave me alone, will you?" Jace looked at her with disgust. *insert Disclaimer*
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written anything yet for awhile now.  
>Well, actually, for, like, forever. I hope you guys forgive me.<br>Dedicated to all of you.  
>I'm sorry if it's so ugly. Don't hurt me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary Day: Home Sweet Home<strong>

It started out as an ordinary day. No school, no homeworks. No nothin'. It was a pleasant, sunny morning without worries or stress to spare. Clary Fray thought so too. She did what most girls wouldn't do. Instead of having fun under the sun, going shopping or have dates, she took out her laptop, her favorite book _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ (not what most girls read) and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some crispy red apples.

After getting the apples, she went outside to their backyard. She set her things up on a table, pulled a chair and sat down. The backyard wasn't small. It was pretty large. The kind where you can build forts and tree houses and gardens and playgrounds. Well, they already built a tree house, a small but pretty garden and a swing and slide. It was amazing.

For no apparent reason, the grass was greener back there. She didn't know why. But maybe, she suspected, the fairies were the cause. There were fairies here, tiny little pixies. Where were they now? Clary didn't know where.

Before her dad and mom got divorced, before her brother never wanted to be near her, her family was flawless. Until now, she couldn't quite think of what went wrong. She took a bite of the apple and looked around. It used to be the place she frequented to not her room like most kids. When she was still a little girl, she used to sneak out of her room, go up the tree house and lie there until the sun was up and their parents found out about where she'd gone. Of course, she wasn't alone. Her brother would've noticed she was gone and directly go to the tree house and be her company. She loved it.

Now…now was different. Something changed along the way and it's just broken. Like pieces of glass, whenever broken, even if fixed, the cracks were still seen. She felt herself sigh, took a deep breath and opened her laptop. The laptop opened with a 'ding'. She clicked on an icon and a browser was launched. A few seconds later, after typing in a few things on the textboxes, she was online.

She scrolled down, trying to find something. Nothing. She clicked on the search engine and typed in a few characters. She patiently waited, tapping her fingers on the table to the song she'd heard. A song not most girls would like. Well, she wasn't really most girls, wasn't she? She was something more, something else that made that one guy fall irrevocably, unconditionally and irresistibly in love with her.

A chat room popped up.

**Chat Room 16**

'_Ahh..,' _Clary thought. _"Home sweet home."_

einjhelz13 logged in.

hotpink: oh, by the angel, magnus. i can't believe you'd do _that_! of all people.  
>gLitzy14: it's fine. nothing's going to happen.<br>hotpink: damnit. grrr….THAT'S NOT-  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: hi clary!<br>hotpink: -SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE. I MEAN, YOU KNEW. YOU _KNEW_!  
>gLitzy14: come down, loud mouth.<br>hotpink: LOUD MOUTH? LOUD MOUTH!  
>einjhelz13: what's it this time?<br>edwardcullen: hey, clare-bear. magnus, apparently, had invited meliorn to the party. you know how bitter she is with that one.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: agreed.<p>

super_spiderman logged in.  
>miq logged in.<p>

gLitzy14: well, you _are _being overly dramatic. unlike you at all.  
>hotpink: I AM NOT DRAMATIC.<br>gLitzy14: i didn't say you always ARE dramatic. i said you WERE being dramatic. see the difference?  
>miq: *raises a brow* this is war.<br>edwardcullen: you bet it is. haha.  
>hotpink: hmph! i CAN read, you know. and besides, who the hell are you butting in other people's business, huh?<br>super_spiderman: you mean my friend. she's my friend.  
>hotpink: oh. sorry. she was just so annoying butting in. AH. my nerves! damnit.<br>einjhelz13: you're fault for overreacting.  
>hotpink: WHAT? i mean, what? no way in hell.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: ….*rolls eyes*  
>hotpink: i really am NOT. i promise.<br>einjhelz13: promise by the angel…?  
>hotpink: uhh..what are we talking about?<br>einjhelz13: tsk tsk. *shakes head*  
>miq: haha.<br>gLitzy14: i like miq already. *cat grin*  
>hotpink: hmph!<p>

hotpink logged off.

edwardcullen: well, there goes isabelle. gtg find her.  
>einjhelz13: why don't you just tell her?<br>edwardcullen: …  
>edwardcullen: no.<br>edwardcullen: absolutely not. no one's telling.  
>einjhelz13: yea, i'll do too.<br>hate_izzy's_cooking: i love my sister but she's really a handful too much. give her time and THEN tell her. it'd be fine.  
>glitzy: i'm backing on that one.<br>glitzy: that's why i fell for you, alexander. always so kind and loving.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: …<br>edwardcullen: he's blushing.  
>super_spiderman: yea, he's red like a tomato.<br>miq: so red…uh huh.  
>edwardcullen: how'd you know?<br>miq: same room as he is.  
>edwardcullen: oh ho ho ho ho.<br>einjhelz13: what's that supposed to be?  
>edwardcullen: santa laugh.<br>miq: *rolls eyes*  
>super_spiderman: *high five*<br>miq: *high fives back*  
>einjhelz13: *rolls eyes* just get out of here. go offline. NOW.<br>einjhelz13: talk to her. *gives the look* i really mean it.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking: i'm a shadow hunter. i know how to kill you with virtually anything. don't hurt her.<br>edwardcullen: daylighter, remember?  
>glitzy: High Warlock of Brooklyn, remember?<br>miq: you're so stupid, remember?  
>edwardcullen: kinda gets annoying, doesn't it?<br>einjhelz13: actually, no. it's really cute. i think i want to meet you, miq. :))  
>glitzy: go, idiot. GO!<br>edwardcullen: right. bye. wish me luck.  
>einjhelz13: GL.<br>super_spiderman: good luck.

edwardcullen logged off.

einjhelz13: well, that was fun.  
>miq: uh-huh.<br>glitzy: we've got to go. alec and i.  
>einjhelz13: *raises an eyebrow. fail!* sure. bye. c u l8.<p>

glitzy logged off.  
>hate_izzy's_cooking logged off.<p>

super_spiderman: i think i'll go to.  
>super_spiderman: bye clary.<p>

super_spiderman logged off.

einjhelz13: well, it's just you and me, miq. you and me.  
>miq: *shakes head* sorry.<p>

miq logged off.

einjhelz13: *sigh* alone..?

einjhelz13 logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was short.<br>This was supposed to be a one-shot of some sort.  
>But it was really tempting with the SxI combo.<br>Wish you liked it. Really sorry again.**

**Cookies and hearts to everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jmads**_**, here's to you. The second chap.  
>Truth be told, I have no idea where this is going.<br>Hope you like it. :]]**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

'_Well, that went well.'_ I rubbed my temple. _'Si and Izzy. Then there's the thing with Meliorn. And the party. Is Jace coming? Jace…'_

My face fell. Jace. Jace was always so busy. He didn't even have time to go online, unlike the Lightwood kids. My hand gripped on the ring. It was dangling from a chain around my neck. Jace had given it to me on one of our dates. I still remember how it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_ I sat down on the mat next to Jace. We were having a date in the park. It was a starry night sky. I smiled. Jace took out an apple from the basket. We finished eating awhile back. He took a bite and patted his legs. I put my head down on his legs._

_ We were silent for awhile. "Don't you think it's so beautiful?" I asked._

_He nodded, gazing at the stars. He looked down at me and said. "The hell it is." He leaned down, our lips meeting. It was sweet and lingering. The kind of kiss you'd want more. He finished the kiss. He stood up, leaving me staring at him with a questioning look. He just shrugged and put his hand on his back pocket. He seemed to be trying to get something. A box? A small black box. What was in it?_

_I stared at him. He knelt down in front of me. OH. MY. GOD. Was he proposing? I-I-I didn't even know what to say. I loved him but it was just that…-_

_-He opened the black velvet box. A silver ring on the middle of it gleamed. On its side, there was an intricately written JxC. My mouth hang open, a silent gasp of wonder held me. "Jace…" I tried to say._

_He just shook his head with a smile. "Clary, will you love me forever?"_

_Tears blurred my vision. "I hate you. I can't believe…" My lips stretched to a straight line._

"_You hate me? You can't just hate this hotness," Jace gestured to his awesome body. (A/N: AWESOME, I tell you.) _

_I laughed. "You're so egotistical."_

"_And here you are, still loving me," Jace said wistfully. "Now, will you love me _forever_?"_

_I laughed, tears streaming down my face. "Damn you." I tried to wipe away the stupid tears with my long-sleeved shirt. I laughed again. "Yes. YES. And to think you were-"_

"—_proposing? Don't worry. Not gonna happen anytime sooner." He grinned, took off the ring from where it was securely placed and slipped it in a necklace which I didn't see he was holding awhile back. _

_I admired the beautiful jewelry. He hugged me, my chin on his shoulder. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, dear sweet Clary."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**MePOV ;))**

But that was until after a few weeks, he had been avoiding her. It gradually started with the occasional 'too-busy' excuses to the actual no text, call or any kind of message/interaction between the two. At first, Clary didn't seem to mind but the growing persistence tugging inside her heart appeared to be less comforting and more of doggedly.

Clary sighed. What was happening to the both of them? Their relationship was being strained. She didn't want to be like her parents, edgy and scarred forever. She wished they could've tried to understand each other. We did, her mother would say, it was just too much. Love is never enough, she'd comment. Clary sighed again.

"Jace…" Clary murmured, her hand pressed on the cold window overlooking the street where Jace and she used to kiss before she needed to get inside the house.

Her phone rang. She didn't make an effort to answer it.

She breathed out. Her breath, cold and whitish in hue, made a blur on the wet glass.

It had unexpectedly rained, ruining the bright sunny day. Clary wasn't even partially interested. She was just too upset. Her mind kept whirling to the things that happened for the past few weeks. She hoped Jace was okay.

Sighing, she answered the phone. "Hello?" Her quiet voice replied.

"Clary, you still coming?"

"Can't."

"What? Why?"

"Too sick." This was half true. She was sick. Sick of everything.

A pause. She heard a rustling and whispered talking. Someone sighed from the other line. "Alright. See you some time soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah." She hung up.

Clary leaned against the window, feeling the shock of cold bite her soft, porcelain skin. It felt good, numbing even. She closed her eyes. She needed to feel something. She tried to remember their moments. Jace. His touches, his kisses. His voice. His golden blonde hair soft and silky. His bright yellow eyes alluring her. Jace…Jace. _Jace!_

She missed Jace so badly. He promised he'd be here for her. No matter what. Where was that going then? Was their relationship still viable? Are they breaking up? Was it nothing when he said he loved her?

Her lips were in a straight line. She wouldn't cry. No. Jace had said that tears wouldn't solve anything. Not a thing. Damn it. I hate this.

She opened her eyes and touched the area on her chest where it ached, close to the heart. She just shook her red head and gazed outside with longing and an expression of something unreadable.

* * *

><p><strong>School's fault.<br>The late updates, the no updates.  
>Angsty story, ugly story.<br>Blame it all to school.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, change of plans.  
>This is no more the sequel to<br>Chat Room 16.**

**You heard it right.  
><strong>**I guess, I lost tracked  
>about the true meaning of<br>Chat Room 16.**

**This story will  
>either be continued or<br>not. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really know where this  
>story's going. REALLY! I know I said<br>it a couple of times but….  
>So help me, God.<br>*sigh* The chats of our favorite  
>MI characters will be utter nonsense.<strong>

**And I am so sorry  
>about the late update.<strong>

**My laptop broke down and stories all wiped.**

**I'm restarting again from scrap.**

* * *

><p><strong>IPOV<strong>

I was angry and momentarily blinded by it. How the hell could Magnus do that kind of reckless, self-centered, idiotic act? Isn't he the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Shouldn't he supposed to be smart?

I kept on walking, my black stilettos clicking on the cold pavement. It had rained awhile ago. Puddles of water scattered on the street. I wanted to punch somebody's lights out. I was mad. Really mad. "Damn," I cursed, frowning.

I didn't know where to go. Pandemonium? Nah. Neon Hell? Nope. Haven Mayhem? Absolutely not. I sighed. At the moment, I didn't want anything loud or blood-rushing, for the first time ever. I usually go for the hot-ass-don't-mess-with-me atmosphere. The provocative types or the bitchy-assiness.

_'Oh, God. What was happening to me?'_ I scowled. I kept my steady pace of walking. I hate this. I can't think straight. Damn.

"Isabelle." I heard a distant voice. Just the wind, I said to myself. Too blinded by rage. I heard someone calling me again. A soft whisper.

A hand pulled me, turned me around and stared me in the eyes. Dazzling brown to enthralling blue. "Isabelle." He said in a manner that would have given you the idea that he should have been breathing hard rather than breathing in a normal rate, like a vampire. Which he is.

"I kept calling you. You wouldn't turn around. Why?" He asked and sighed. "Never mind that. Tell me where you're going."

"None of your business." I retorted, clearly irritated.

He gave me a look. I shrugged and started walking again.

He said in a long patience that told you that he knew that I knew that I screwed up. "Sure, Isabelle." I paused. I hate it when he uses my full name. "What the hell do you want?" I swiveled to look at him.

I stared at his brown eyes. Entrancing. I mentally shook my head. It's a vampire trait. Its supposed to be that way. _But you've noticed that before. Remember the time at the Institute? When you were cooking and all you saw were his eyes. Beautiful dark brown eyes for a mundane._

_ 'Woah. Where'd that come from?' _I thought, frowning.

Simon waved his right hand in front of my face. I broke off my reverie. He said something I couldn't hear. And just like that, it was like I was inside this bubble and then _'Pop!'_. Everything around me started to play again. A few people were now walking down the streets. A car passed by. A couple of kids running out of their houses; pulling their mommies with them, a smile or a frown written on their faces.

How long had she been like that? Thinking?

"Isabelle, you could have just given me the decency to nod or shake. Or whatever Shadowhunters do to indicate they understood." And for the first time since I saw him today, I was surprised that he was pretty worried about me.

I shook my head. "I can take care of myself." I paused. "I'm not like Clary."

He gave me that crooked smile that made my tummy all swirly and stuff. "I didn't say you were Clary. And your name's Isabelle Lightwood, a beautiful sixteen year old with black hair and blue eyes, and a look that says it all."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What part?" He tilted his head.

"Everything."

"You're not Clary, 'cause you've never known what its like to be a _mundane,_" he stared up, seeing the grey skies were hinted with hues of blues. He then stared at the passer-bys. "You're Isabelle Lightwood because you're you. You don't have to pretend who you really are. You're just you." He regarded me with a thoughtful expression.

I didn't say anything. Captivated by those brown eyes, I was just so unsure whether it was his vampire '_mojo_' or him _him_.

"Staring at me like that is really uncomforting, you know." I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

He raised a brow. "You've been dazed for awhile now, Isabelle."

I blinked some more. Well, that was a surprise. "Oh, uhm. Sorry." I quickly turned around, my back to him. What the hell was that?

I heard him sigh. "Wanna go to Taki's?" he asked.

"Sure." I murmured still not looking at him. It still didn't quite match. This him as a vampire and him as a mundane; it was just so confusing. My mind swirling. It just didn't fit. What was this growing feeling in my chest? What has he done?

It's just his vampire tactics and..ahh.._talents_.

…

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okaayy, so that<br>didn't go quite like I wanted it to,  
>but it will do, I guess.<strong>

**Loves and kisses to everyone.**

**Mwah! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DAMN! Laptop not working,  
>files all gone, no freaking internet.<br>Wow. What a life!**

**Anyhoo, here's the chapter.  
>Oh, and btw, ik I said<br>I would put on some chats but my,  
>as you know, <strong>_**laptop = not working**_**  
>so I had to make do with this.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Five views<br>Blurred in hues  
>Two unknown<br>Feeling so alone  
><em>

_-Llyn_

**POV (unknown)**

I tilted my head backwards, facing the heavens. The night sky was sprinkled with tiny, shiny dots. The moon rose, high and solemn. I felt the cold wind breeze blow across my face. I heard nothing but the rustles of the leaves. It was quiet and still; everyone fast asleep in their beds. I could feel my heart beating.

I had wished to be alone, with no one but the moonlight and my sorrows. Endless, sleepless nights. The clock's ticking stretched out to a ceaseless motion. Endless minutes and dead hours. Time, unhurried and lengthy, moved past so slowly than it should. The world so far away from me.

I closed my eyes. If I could listen carefully, maybe…maybe then I can hear her slow breathing, her heartbeat, and the sweet sighs she make when asleep. I sighed, opening my eyes.

I stared up. "I'm sorry."

_Why must it be?  
>You separated from me.<br>I hear your heartbeat  
>The slow, easy repeat<em>

Where are you?  
>I'm real sorry, too.<p>

The night wind blew. I didn't shiver or even tug down my jacket. I felt numb. I was alone. It was my fault. I hurt her. I didn't want to, but I had to.

I sighed again, my breath visible because of the coldness. "I miss you." I whispered so quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>M2POV<strong>

I tapped my pen on my wooden table with the rhythm of the clock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. It was so boring inside the Institute. Alec was out with his boyfriend Magnus. Izzy walked out earlier. My parents were in Idris, fixing some stuff for the Clave, and Jace was somewhere doing something. I was alone. No one, but a cat with me. Darn.

I'd read every comic book and manga that I bought in the airport last time mom and dad took me with them to Idris. I took a look at the clock. 1:53. Alec told me he'd be gone for a few minutes, maybe a half an hour, but not an hour _and_ a half.

_I stay alone  
>A quiet moan<br>No one here  
>But fear<br>_

I felt something slide between my ankles and feet. I yelped. My heart beat fast, it almost skipped a beat. I quickly looked down. There was Church. Stupid cat. "Shoo," I said. "Go away." But I didn't want him to. I was home alone and scared.

Where were they? Had demons attacked them?

I heard my tummy growl. I was hungry. And nobody was here to help me out. Alec told me not to go out alone.

I bit my lower lip. I stood up from the chair and marched to my drawer. I opened it and tried to find a bar of chocolate I stole from Izzy's room. There were so much clothes, I thought I'd never find it. Finally, after a few minutes of busily throwing clothes out of my way and a tongue out to the side of my lips, I unearthed my treasure. A Snickers bar! Yay! I will live.

I took off the wrapper, throwing it in the trash can. I hungrily ate it, tasting every bit of it. "Mmm…" I moaned smudges of chocolate on my face. My hunger already tamed, I was still lonely.

An idea suddenly formed in my mind. I grinned. Why not, right?

I scrambled to my chair and opened Alec's laptop. He let me borrow his, since he was the reason why mine won't work. The screen lit up. I clicked an icon on the desktop. Something popped open. I quickly typed in my password and username. I pressed the log in button. Ah-huh! I was in.

* * *

><p><strong>POV (unkown 2)<strong>

I turned the key. Click! The door was unlocked. I opened it.

No one was in the apartment when I came in. He was out. Huh. I went to the kitchen to stock up with the food I bought awhile ago. Something was clipped on the fridge. I pulled it off. It was a message, hurriedly written.

_Called you. Didn't answer. Will be home at 5. _

I sighed. I was alone for the time being. I could play Halo all by myself though. Or I could go out to. But I was too tired and stuff.

_Silent sighs  
>Oh, the night dies.<br>Too weary  
>To be merry<br>_

I walked back to the living room, and slumped on the sofa. A laptop on the table in front of me. '_Hmm…' _I grinned. _'He wouldn't mind.'_

It was already opened. He forgot to turn it off. I rolled my eyes. Careless guy. '_Let's see. Ahh. Here we go,' _I thought, still grinning._ 'History.'_

I wasn't surprised when I didn't see any porn on the list. He wasn't that type of guy. I scrolled down. From everything on the list, it was evident that he liked to search comics and band names. But there was one, among the many sites, he visited. Not daily, but often.

I clicked it. He had signed out. Ha. Signed out, but not turned off. Curiosity was getting the best of me. I didn't think twice before clicking register.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

She was seething in anger awhile ago, but now was drinking a shake I had recommended for her. Her face free from satisfaction. Her earlier rage now forgotten.

"You like it?" I asked, taking a bite on my well-cooked fries.

I usually didn't eat anything, but I wanted to make her company. I grinned in my mind.

She nodded, still sipping from the drink.

I laughed. She was elegant, majestic and graceful, never like this. "Sooo, what do you wanna do next?"

_You were always so majestic  
>Enchanted and like magic<br>Oh, sweet beauty  
>Smile brightly <em>

She frowned. "How about shopping? That works. Don't you think so?"

I laughed again. "Sure. Whatever you say. But first I need to talk to somebody. That alright to you?"

She nodded in agreement.

Kaelie, a fairy and waitress, went up to us and dropped in the rest of our orders. She was nonchalant. Didn't even give us a second glance, as if she didn't know us.

I shrugged.

We ate and got out. I knew it was rude, but I told her I needed to talk to someone. I took out my phone, pushing the fast-dial.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Pain shot through my leg as I fell down the stairs. It was coming nearer and nearer. I had to get away.

"Agh." I gasped. Moving made the injury worse. I gritted my teeth and started walking again. I saw a flash of dark, slimy tentacles.

_"Come hither, hither, pretty fly," _it sang. _"with a red hair and black tattoos."_

It's voice soothing and scary. I wanted to get away. But it continuously called me, making its way closer to where I was. I bumped on a chair, falling down on my bruised leg. Pain was apparent on my face, but I never dared to try make a sound.

I hid under a table in the living room. I hugged my legs to my chest. Blood was pouring down from my injury. I hoped the beast had a clogged nose. No such luck though. I knew it'd sense me soon. I had to find help. But how?

_"Come now, sweet."_

My mind was getting blurry. My eyes now half-lidded. I was dozing off. Too much blood loss maybe. I touched my injury, I winced. I couldn't think straight. There was something about how it said it that I felt a strange pull inside me. All I wanted to do was do what it wanted.

Then it hit me. It was seducing me with its eerie voice to come be his prey.

The monstrosity slid one tentacle, destroying a bunch of furniture. It left slimy dark goo all over its wake. I started to struggle up, but something held me.

_"Stand up," _it's voice slithery.

I obediently stood up from my hiding place.

_"Good." _I heard it say.

Good. I was good. I was praised. I was not an untrained Shadowhunter, or a failer for a daughter, or a good for nothing girlfriend. I was good.

A slimy tentacle slid on the floor next to me. _"Now come."_

It stood in front of me, a few inches far off. It towered over me, maybe 7...8 feet tall. The whole of it was like an ugly, dismembered and stitched up together ensemble. Where the eyes were supposed to be were black, dark holes. No nose or ears. Its mouth was gnarled and edged with poisonous fangs. Mismatched arms -tentacles- were stuck to its side.

I walked towards its ugly form, barely noticing a flash of movement next to the closet. An arrow hit the creature, and before I knew it, it swayed from side-to-side, shuddering.

_"AHHH!"_ it screamed._"AHHH! NOOOO!"_

The hypnotic trance now gone, I saw a shadow to my side. "Go back to where you came from, demon."

_"You shall pay." _

The shadow moved and another 5 or 6 arrows hit the demon with much precision, it was instantly killed. Not before giving off a final shudder, did it collapse and dissolve.

Everything was hazy now. My vision swayed and every color just blended in. A starburst of color hit me. I was dizzy and weak. "Come on now." I heard the person say, feeling arms around me. Heat emanating from the…room?

"Mmm.." I groaned. The person lifted me up.

"It's alright. I got you." The voice said, gentle and kind.

I smelled something burning. "We have to get out. There's fire, okay? Now rest. It'll all be fine."

I knew I shouldn't, but I did. I did believe him. Everything was gonna be fine. I closed my eyes, surrendering to unconsciousness. The black darkness sucked me into a state of dark oblivion.

_Jace…_was my last thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**-Who were those people with the POVs? I bet you knew who some of them were. There were clues. ;)  
>-What happened on the last POV?<br>-Who was that person who saved her? Jace?**

**R&R**


End file.
